Les regrets d'une Tante
by Gouline971
Summary: Pétunia est chez-elle, comme d'habitude. Son fils et son mari regardent la télé comme d'habitude. Elle pense à lui comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient déjà dit adieu. Elle regrette. Elle le reverra. Harry.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voilà avec un **OS** consacré à **Pétunia Dursley** et à **Harry**. Encore un petit défi que je me lance. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à Pétunia mais une scène coupée d'HP7-1 m'a fait réfléchir. Pétunia n'est peut-être pas si monstrueuse qu'elle pourrait le prétendre.

Donc voilà ce que ça donne.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclamer _: Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Pétunia est chez-elle, comme d'habitude. Son fils et son mari regardent la télé comme d'habitude. Elle pense à lui comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient déjà dit adieu. Elle regrette. Alors elle ira là-bas, contrairement à son habitude. Elle le reverra et lui parlera contrairement à son habitude. Lui, mais aussi elle.

_**Les regrets d'une Tante.**_

**Décembre 1998**

Pétunia soupira. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Du moins tout était redevenu à la normal. Elle était de retour au 4 Privet Drive depuis quelques mois, Vernon regardait la télé dans le salon et Dudley regardait la télé du salon tout en étant dans la cuisine. Donc non, rien n'avait changé. Enfin si, un tout petit peu. Il n'était pas là. Pas qu'elle le voyait souvent en cette période de l'année, mais quand il était là l'été, il ne sortait presque jamais. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle le voyait ce n'était pas plus de cinq minutes et c'était pour le regarder de haut, le dénigrer et pire. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Elle savait qu'il allait bien parce qu'elle était de retour dans sa maison, mais ne pas le voir aussi longtemps et après ce qui venait de se passer la rendait… mal à l'aise. Oui elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre une autre expression sur ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement à propos de lui.

Un jour, alors que son fils et son mari faisait toujours la même activité, elle décida de faire quelque chose qui lui était inhabituel : elle se mit devant la télé. Vernon et Dudley levèrent la tête vers elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec l'expression d'un court-circuit au niveau de leur cerveau.

-Un problème Pétunia chérie ? demanda Vernon avec une voix horriblement mielleuse.

-Je sors, annonça-t-elle.

-Ah et… où vas-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais me promener, c'est tout. Il y a ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur.

-Fais attention à toi, lui dit son mari alors qu'elle quittait le salon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Vernon. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre désormais.

Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion alors que Dudley les regardait alternativement sans rien dire.

-Ne m'attendez pas.

Pétunia claqua la porte d'entrée et quitta Little Whinging. Il lui fallut une bonne heure en transport pour se retrouver dans l'agitation de Londres. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Elle cherchait un endroit bien précis et avait peur de se perdre. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, elle devait être dans l'incapacité de le voir. Elle savait pourtant où ça se trouvait. C'est pourquoi elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour savoir si elle pouvait repérer des personnes qui pourraient l'aider. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Ces gens « bizarres » avec de longues robes, parlant de chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève le voile qu'elle avait devant les yeux en parlant de fée, de dragon, de lutin de baguette magique, de potion, de balai volant. Pourtant elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle les suivit, la tête haute, pensant pouvoir se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans cet immeuble en ruine, toutes les personnes « bizarres » étant à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un pub la regardèrent de la tête au pied. Ils voyaient qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle semblait effrayée et méfiante. Pétunia avait peur que quelque chose jaillissent de nulle part pour l'attaquer. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté sa maison ? Qu'elle rentre chez-elle s'occuper de son fils et son mari, comme d'habitude !

Puis prise de panique, elle se rendit compte qu'elle perdit les gens « bizarres » de vu. Elle se précipita vers le fond de la pièce et se retrouva vers un mur de brique. Il n'y avait personne. Pétunia ferma les yeux et tenta de plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la bonne combinaison. Elle le devait. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour entrer en contact avec tout ces gens « bizarres ».

-Pardon ma petite dame.

Un homme bizarre avec une longue robe grise se mit devant elle. Pétunia recula précipitamment et l'homme la regardant d'un air interrogatif.

-Vous êtes une moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Pétunia ne répondit pas bien qu'elle savait ce que ce mot signifiait. L'homme la regardait de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe. Il sortit sa baguette et tapa quelques briques que Pétunia tenta de mémoriser. Un portail s'ouvrit et Pétunia se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'y avait mit les pieds qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, elle avait 13 ans.

Pétunia vit tout ces gens marcher autour d'elle, toute la magie qui émanait de cet endroit, les hiboux qui volaient, les chapeaux pointus, les chaudrons. Elle en fut non pas effrayée, mais émerveillée, comme lorsqu'elle s'y était promenée avec ses parents et sa sœur, Lily.

Lily. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie pour quoi elle était venue ici, mais Pétunia devait admettre qu'elle avait très peu de chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait ici. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez-elle. Mais comment faire ? Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il fallait faire venir ici mais pas pour sortir. Elle était donc coincée. Elle allait donc devoir demander de l'aide. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle à ces gens, à ces sorciers !

Sortant de ses pensée, elle vit une ribambelle d'enfants courir dans une seule et même direction en disant « C'est par là ! C'est par là ! C'est la boutique : Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! » Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Pétunia. Le nom Weasley lui disait quelque chose, elle le savait. Elle suivit les enfants et s'arrêta devant une boutique qui avait beaucoup d'agitation, bien plus que les autres magasins. Pétunia s'avança avec prudence et regarda à travers les vitres de la boutique. Il semblait que cela ressemblait à un véritable parc d'attraction. On n'entendait rien de l'extérieur, mais elle imaginait le vacarme et le bruit assourdissant qu'il devait y avoir. C'est là qu'elle en vit un ! Un rouquin ! Il était déjà venu chez-elle ! Il avait même un jumeau ! Ils avaient fait manger un bonbon à Dudley qui l'avaient transformé en canari géant ! En y repensant, Pétunia trembla de rage. Elle songea à entrer dans cette boutique pour dire deux mots à ce maudit rouquin et à son jumeau de frère ! Mais elle se ravisa. Elle venait de le voir, juste là. Avec ses cheveux noirs en batailles, ses lunettes rondes. Il riait. Il était avec une fille avec une masse capillaire importante et une fille rousse avec un autre garçon roux. Il tenait aussi… un bébé ? A qui appartenait ce bébé ? Pas à lui tout de même ! Pétunia sentit son cœur chavirer. Il semblait heureux. Heureux parmi les gens de son espèce, parmi ces gens « bizarres ». Elle le vit sortir sa baguette pour en faire sortir des jets multicolores dans le but d'amuser le bébé qui changea ses cheveux de couleur. Pétunia eut un mouvement de recul. Oui, vraiment heureux.

-Vous ne voulez pas entrer ?

-Non merci, répondit-elle envoyant un petit garçon avec une boîte de Pastille de Gerbe.

-Vous devriez. Mr Weasley est bien plus doué que Zonko ! Ils vont d'ailleurs fermer la boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Mr Weasley les a détrônés ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

Pétunia regarda ce petit garçon qui avait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il ne semblait pas si bizarre. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel petit garçon qui avait dépensé l'argent de ses parents dans des broutilles. Comme l'avait souvent fait Dudley. Pétunia reporta son regard sur l'intérieur de la boutique, mais elle les avait perdus de vu. Elle l'avait perdu de vu. Où était-il ? Non, non, non ! Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous espionnez ma boutique ? Vous travaillez pour Zonko ?

Pétunia se raidit et se redressa. Elle faisait face à George Weasley, une oreille en moins et les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui il y avait Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry. Il était là, parmi ses amis avec le bébé bien emmitouflé dans un manteau, un beau bonnet Gryffondor avec son écharpe, dans ses bras. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Pétunia le regarda avec appréhension, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle était seule face à tout ces sorciers. Elle se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Allaient-ils brandirent leurs baguettes pour lui lancer un sort ?

-On peut parler ? risqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Harry brusquement.

Pétunia et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant que les autres assistaient à la scène avec un léger embarras.

-On va vous laisser, déclara Hermione.

-Ouais. Il vaut mieux, renchérit Ron.

-Hermione, tu veux bien prendre Teddy ?

-Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

Mais Teddy en avait décidé autrement. Le bébé âgé de huit mois se cramponna à Harry. Il ne voulait pas aller dans les bras d'Hermione qu'il adorait d'habitude.

-Na ! Na !

-Teddy, bonhomme, je reviens tout de suite. Je fais très vite.

-Na ! Na !

Harry savait que Teddy allait se mettre à pleurer. Il avait horreur de ça.

-Retournez dans la boutique, ordonna-t-il.

Harry eut mal au cœur en voyant Teddy pleurer de plus belle en tendant ses bras vers lui. Il se sentait abandonné, il le savait. Mais il devait parler avec elle. Au moins par curiosité.

-Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?

-Le passage du Chaudron Baveur. Qui est ce bébé ?

-Mon filleul. Je m'occupe de lui avec sa grand-mère parce que ses parents sont morts durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Il vit Pétunia se raidir à nouveau. Elle était mal à l'aise. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était dit adieu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Me serais-je trompé ?

-Non, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le dessus et qu'elle se sentait complètement démunie. Sans Vernon à côté d'elle, elle se sentait toute petite et pas en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Harry avec un léger agacement. Très bien. Dans ce cas adieu une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans la boutique.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Harry s'immobilisa surpris et lui fit face avec un sourire cynique.

-Comment je vais ? Ça t'intéresse vraiment de savoir comment je vais ? Tu es sûre ?

-Tu sembles heureux avec… avec eux.

-Je le suis. Ça te dérange ? Tu aurais voulu que je sois triste ? Comme j'ai pu l'être durant toutes ces années que j'ai passé à Privet Drive ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde. C'était une question rhétorique. Il continua de la regarder. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, dans ce monde. Ça lui ferait presque de la peine.

-J'ai envie de savoir, dit-elle soudainement.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Comment ça s'est passé… depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ?

Pétunia ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans un sable mouvant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Les questions d'Harry étaient simples mais c'était des questions pièges. Harry la regarda avec insistance et crut comprendre en un éclair.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que… Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Moi le petit garçon bizarre du placard sous le l'escalier qui était une bouche en trop à nourrir et qui ne méritait pas de vivre ! Ne me dis pas que toi, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-Tu es mon neveu, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Laisse-moi rire ! Rentre chez-toi.

-Harry s'il te plait ! implora-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul surpris. Venait-elle de l'appeler par autre chose que « toi » ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle semblait complètement désemparée et… sincère. Harry croyait voir des larmes dans les yeux de Pétunia. A ce moment toute la haine qu'il avait gardée pour elle et pour le reste de sa famille s'estompa. Il soupira.

-Je reviens.

Harry retourna dans la boutique. Elle le vit parler avec Ron et Hermione et prendre Teddy dans ses bras pour lui parler un moment. Le bébé semblait heureux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le remette dans les bras d'Hermione et qu'il se remette à pleurer. Il ressortit de la boutique. Pétunia était toujours là.

-Je fais pleurer mon filleul pour toi. Sois heureuse. Viens, dit-il.

Pétunia suivit Harry loin de la boutique.

**000**

Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans un café du Chemin de Traverse. Harry commanda deux verres de Bierraubeurre Il était sûr que Pétunia n'en avait jamais goûté de sa vie. Elle regardait le verre avec suspicion.

-Ça ne va pas te tuer, dit-il. Je suis bien en vie.

Pétunia but une gorgée sous les yeux d'Harry. Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Elle se garda de le dire, mais Harry le remarqua.

-Vernon sait que tu es ici ?

-Non. Il ne sait pas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Que tu as vaincu Voldemort.

C'était étrange pour Harry d'entendre Pétunia dire ce nom sans aucune gêne, comme si ça lui était paru tout à fait normal.

-C'est tout, donc ?

-Oui. Dis-moi.

-Je vais te faire l'histoire courte. J'étais en fuite avec Ron et Hermione. Nous cherchions des objets magiques pour tuer Voldemort. On a faillit mourir… un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Beaucoup de personnes que je connaissais et que tu as déjà vu sont mortes : Fol Œil, Remus Lupin et Tonks les parents de mon filleul – Teddy – Fred Weasley, le jumeau de George et le frère de Ron. Rogue.

-Rogue ? s'exclama Pétunia en posant son verre un peu trop brusquement. Enfin je veux dire, le professeur qui a tué Dumblodure…

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas connaître son nom, leur nom. Oui, Rogue, celui qui a tué Dumbledore, celui qui est devenu l'ami de maman quand elle est devenue une sorcière, celui qui a dit à maman qui tu avais envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore parce que tu voulais qu'on te prenne à Poudlard. Oui, ce Rogue-là.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Pétunia déconcertée.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas une grande perte. Il a tué Dumbledore, c'était un mangemort - c'est bien ça ? J'ai toujours dit à Lily de ne jamais le fréquenter, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle ne m'a jamais écouté et il l'a trahit. Il était dans le camp de celui qui a tué tes parents. Il la détestait.

-C'est faux.

Pétunia leva vivement la tête et Harry constata qu'elle pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'à partir du moment où Rogue a vu ma mère, il en est tombé amoureux et ça n'a jamais changé jusqu'à sa mort. Lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, il a tout fait pour me protéger, pour maman…

Harry raconta à Pétunia tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine Rogue le soir de la bataille. Il voyait les yeux de Pétunia s'agrandir pour ressembler à des soucoupes.

-Rogue aimait maman et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle efface toute la haine que toi tu avais pour maman quand tu disais qu'elle était un monstre.

-Je ne détestais pas Lily, Harry. J'étais…

-Jalouse ? Oui, j'avais compris.

-J'adorais la magie quand j'étais petite. Pour moi, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Savoir qu'elle existait, s'amuser à jouer les sorcières, fêter Halloween. Lily et moi adorions ça. Puis quand ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, j'étais un peu effrayée mais encore plus émerveillée. Je ne me demandais pas pourquoi je n'en avais pas. Mais Rogue est entré dans sa vie, puis une grande femme à l'air sévère était venue à la maison pour lui montrer sa lettre et j'ai compris que Lily avait plus que des simples dons, qu'elle était extraordinaire, mais que moi j'étais quelconque. Comme tout le monde. Alors…

-Tu as décidé de cultiver ta normalité et d'insulter ma mère de monstre.

Pétunia pouvait percevoir le dégoût qu'il y avait dans la voix d'Harry.

-Je m'en veux tellement Harry, si tu savais. Je ne détestais pas ma sœur, je ne te détestais pas. Tu es mon neveu.

-Ne me fais pas rire.

-Tu as ses yeux. Tu as les yeux de Lily. Je n'ai jamais vu la ressemblance que tu avais avec ton père, j'ai toujours vu les yeux que tu avais. Quand j'étais en colère et que j'hurlais contre toi, j'en avais en réalité contre moi. J'étais en colère de ne m'être jamais réconciliée avec elle, de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point je l'aimais. Ma petite sœur.

Et là, Harry la vit éclater en sanglot. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-il vraiment face à Pétunia Dursley, cette tante tyrannique qui ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision plus cinq minutes ?

-Je te demande pardon Harry.

Harry se leva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Pétunia. Il sortit quelques pièces qu'il posa sur la table.

-Viens.

Pétunia sortit à la suite d'Harry. Il lui tendit son bras. Elle le regarda, intriguée.

-Prends mon bras.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Attention, ça va secouer. Tu risques de vomir.

-Comm…

Ils transplanèrent.

**000**

Ils étaient maintenant à Godric's Hollow. Pétunia tituba et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva. Harry esquissa un sourire malgré-lui.

-Qu… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était… que ça… ?

-Le transplanage.

Harry marcha le long de la rue. Il entendit Pétunia qui le suivait avec difficulté. Puis il s'arrêta. Pétunia s'arrêta à côté de lui. Ils étaient face à une maison complètement détruite où la nature avait reprit ses droits.

-C'est ici qu'ils sont morts. Maman et papa. C'est ici qu'il les a tués et qu'il a essayé de me tuer. Du moins la première fois. Il a réussit à me tuer. En Mai dernier.

-Quoi ? s'horrifia Pétunia. Tu veux dire que tu es mort… une fois !

-Oui. La magie et ses secrets. J'ai ressuscité pour le tuer à mon tour.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est vraiment mort et qu'il ne va pas ressuscité lui non plus ?

-J'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.

Harry reprit sa route. Pétunia resta un peu plus longtemps devant la maison se disant que sa sœur avait vécu là avec son mari et son fils avant de mourir et qu'elle avait sans doute dû vivre des moments de joie et remplis de magie. Elle suivit Harry ensuite. Elle le vit entrer dans un cimetière. Pétunia hésita un instant sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le cimetière.

-Ici se trouve un de mes ancêtres, dit-il en montrant la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. Et là… Maman et Papa sont là.

Pétunia s'arrêta devant la tombe commune.

-Maman, Papa j'ai amené quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Vous savez qui c'est. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Pétunia s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale et caressa les lettres de Lily Potter. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Son cœur se serra, elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa sœur était là, juste là, sous elle, reposant dans un cercueil auprès de son mari.

-Je reviendrais vite, dit Harry à l'adresse de ses parents.

Il quitta le cimetière laissant Pétunia seule.

-Ma Lily, ma petite Lily. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tout ce j'ai pu faire subir à Harry. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée. Tant d'années de regret, de remord. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement, que tu sois là…

Elle regarda à gauche à droite espérant sans doute que personne ne l'écoute. Harry était trop loin pour entendre.

-Je n'y connais rien dans la magie mais si tu pouvais apparaître un soir où Vernon ronfle à en faire trembler les murs, je serais vraiment très contente. (Elle regarda ensuite les lettres James Potter) Je suppose que vous aussi vous voudrez venir. Et bien, je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. (Elle se leva) Je suis heureuse de savoir où tu es enterrée. Au revoir ma petite Lily.

Pétunia essuya ses larmes et sortit du cimetière. Harry l'attendait paisiblement.

-Contente ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu es retournée vivre à Privet Drive ?

-Oui.

-Prends mon bras.

Pétunia s'exécuta avec beaucoup de réticence, et ils transplanèrent. Une fois arrivée Pétunia tituba encore mais elle n'eut pas envie de vomir cette fois-ci. Elle reconnut son quartier. Harry l'avait ramené. Elle le regarda alors qu'il fixait son ancien domicile, la maison des horreurs.

-Rentre chez-toi, dit-il.

Pétunia le lâcha et commença à avancer. Au bout de quelque pas elle se retourna vers lui.

-Si tu veux qu'on…

-Non, l'interrompit-il. On n'a plus rien à se dire. Cette fois, c'est vraiment un adieu. On ne se reverra plus. Plus jamais.

-Mais…

-J'appartiens au monde magique. Ma famille est magique et je vais aller la rejoindre d'ici peu. Rentre chez-toi. Va rejoindre ton fils et ton mari et ne te retourne pas.

-Harry…

-Adieu.

Pétunia se résigna et lui tourna le dos. Elle marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa maison. Cependant elle tourna la tête, juste un instant, pour voir s'il était toujours là, mais Harry avait disparu. Il avait transplané. Pétunia entra dans sa maison et vit la même scène que lorsqu'elle était partie. Vernon regardait la télé avachit dans le canapé du salon et Dudley regardait la télé étant assit dans la cuisine. Elle entra dans le salon pour les embrasser, mais c'était comme si un vent leur était passé sur le visage.

-Tu as fait une bonne promenade ? demanda Vernon sans lâcher la télé des yeux.

-Oui. C'était une bonne promenade.

Pétunia quitta le salon et monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle déverrouilla le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une boîte en métal. Elle ouvrit le cadenas de cette boîte et en sortit plusieurs photos d'elle et de Lily lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Lorsqu'elles étaient encore innocentes et qu'elles s'adoraient.

-Maman !

-J'arrive Duddy chéri !

Pétunia rangea toutes ses photos soigneusement et se promit de les regarder plus tard, lorsque Vernon ronflerait à en faire trembler les murs. Peut-être que Lily viendrait et qu'elles partageraient des bons souvenirs.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
